What Has Passed and How It Affects What is To Come
What Has Passed and How It Affects What is To Come is the 8th episode of season 2 of Knights of the Sword. It is told by Will The Knight's Weekly Creator's Episode Comments of the Episode Untill this episode I was trying to think up Will's story all the time and as of this episode I figured it out Detication of the Epsiode To Water's Bro, ;( D: Who died yesterday ;( Spoiler of the Week Next episode....... IT's Artie time! After dark intense episode we will get to have a cool Artie episode with the story behind the charm of bazzel REVEALED oh and.... excpect charmcaster What do you Think of the Episode? Tell me what you think about the episode and how I should improve. I'll read evry comment. Promise. Plot 'Part 1: Aftermath' The battle on Primus didn't end my problems, it only started them but before that I need to talk about what haooened after the war. After all 3 of us met we told each other our stories and Ed told me how Diagon was trying to seperate us so he could get all of us, I started remembering what happened back there, how Diagon almost got me, I remeabered his voice, I remembered his might, I remembered myself. The next days were nothing to mention I was in my room mostly thinking then summer started and a few days later I remember Ed coming over...... 'Part 2: Choices' "DUDE!" Ed said out loud as he bursted into my room "You've been quite lately, ever since we've been to Primus. whats the big deal? Are you holding a secret? Is what Ben said true?" I wasn't ready when Ed throwed all of that at me, for a while I though I was in the safe with Ed, maybe not... but I guess he had a point I looked VERY suspicious not doing ANYTHING at all. I kinda should have seen that coming, but I wasn't focused those days I was focused on something else. Diagon was continuing to effect me and it was more than that, it felt like I used to want to side with him to. I still found blance but if I didn't work hard I would have been driven into complete madness. I sometimes looked in my mirror and I saw a monster and sometimes I saw a hero. I was so in thoughts the moment Ed spoke that I didn't even answer so about 20 seconds after he asked he talked again. "I'm so sorry if what I said was hurtfull I didn't mean to but please tell me what is going on." I looked at Ed straight in the eye with a serious face as I wondered, why do I even bother be his friend? His apoligy did nothing but make me angrier since I knew I was the one who should apoligize, it made me feel even more guilty. I guess I should have apoligized but we all have things we want to correct. "Leave me alone Ed, it's none of your buisness."I said "Sorry I was just interested..." "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed with all my voice and looked at a terrefied Ed I felt the urge to apoligize but then I followed my instinct, I ran. I ran for an hour or two around my town, I didn't have a destination but I kept running. I looked at the horizon, was I destined to follow such a path? I went on as I heard a voice in my mind: Good Will your getting back to your senses, choose your path, your choice remains. I closed my eyes and I tightened my fists looking down "I....I don't know I heard a voice in my head again: I see your confused, but think about it this way, if you join me everything will be clear, your memory restored and all. I thought about Ed but this time the though filled me with rage. I shouted at Diagon "I DON'T WANT TO SIDE WITH ANYONE!" I felt like 2 walls pushed me one from the right and one from the left, either to choose Diagon or Ed and Artie, good or evil and whatever I choose I get smashed. Rage filled me and I blasted the ground with a golden blast tearing the ground itself into pieces in a hole 10 meters deep which I immideatly flied out of with gloden light swirling around me. I thought to myself, who needs them? I'm more powerfull then all of them combined, after all, I'm the one. I then looked down and saw the damage I had caused at the terrified looks of a people who saw a monster of golden color who teared apart their city. I closed my eyes and the golden power ceased to shine and I fell to the ground, weakened. I fell to the ground from high above and I didn't feel a thing, I got up and walked home, while walking I heard Diagon's voice asking me if I made up my mind, I answered him. "Indeed, I made up my mind, master." DUN DUN DUN Category:Episodes Category:Knights of the Sword